


New Rules

by Selemetis



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, No Riverdale, OOC, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Serpent!Jughead, Smut, give me a chance i swear i won't screw it up next time, i didn't want this to be ooc but, i'm afraid it is, my first attempt of smut so pls be kind, only slightly i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: Jughead haven't seen Betty for almost a month and when he does see her, he's determined not to waste his time.Or, where Jughead and Betty are separated but can't stay away from each other and those hands of them like to wander.





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my first attempt of smut and I hope you guys like it. The characters are a bit of OOC but, well, I could do much worse.
> 
> Oh and, unbeta'd so be aware of possible grammatical mistakes and such.
> 
> Dua Lipa - New Rules  
> Amy Winehouse - You Know I'm No Good  
> Stretch - Why Did You Do It  
> Halsey - Bad At Love

The dark bar hosts many lonely soul that night, nothing different than the usual. Everyone nurses their own drinks, tries to get lucky for the night or just sits, waits and wants to be noticed by someone in particular.  
And believe it or not, Jughead Jones is one of them.  
He sits close to the door, nursing a beer which gets warm and warm every second and pretends like he cares what his gang is talking about. His leather jacket makes him itchy tonight, like every instinct of his tells him to get rid of it but he knows better: when he is amongst his family, he keeps the jacket on. His beanie is long gone -- he is not that sixteen year old boy longing for a girl he can't keep even in a million years. He's more realistic now, he has no intend on keeping people around but sure, he still likes some of them's views when he gets a chance.  
Tonight though, tonight is a different night. He heard Betty Cooper will be there soon and he sure is going to ask her about the rumors.  
Yes, they weren't a couple anymore and yes, it was Jughead's idea but come on -- Archie Andrews? He knows he isn’t the highest rank but fooling around with Archie is just low blow.

 

For a very long time, Jughead Jones wanted Betty Cooper to be his constant, his rock, his anchor. And he knew she wanted to be all those things as well. What he didn't know, unfortunately, time indeed changed him the most and Betty was drowning while Jughead trying to navigate in troubled waters. That's exactly why he let go off her.  
Well, letting go off someone is relative, Jughead thinks. There were times where Betty ended the night at his place and there were some others in which Jughead just couldn't sleep and wanted to see her.

 

But it’s been nearly a month since the last time he spent some time with her. First, she stopped coming at his place and then refused to see him at hers. Then she stopped visiting the bar like usual. He knows she’s cutting him off, he’s not a stupid neanderthal after all. What he bugs him, is not being a part of whatever the hell she’s planning. Now, he hears from Veronica and Cheryl and some his guys, she’s fooling around with Archie. A part of him knows that he had it coming -- breaking up with her isn’t something he is proud of.  

He doesn’t know what to do now, she is coming tonight, that he knows. Veronica told him the other night, “Beware, Jughead, our girl is not the same girl you dumped.”

Before he could answer, she grabbed two cosmos and handed one of them to her girlfriend at the back of the bar.

 

He is leaning on the bar, watching relentlessly people coming in and going out. And with an imaginary ball of light, there she is -- in a godforbid short ( _is that leather for fuck’s sake?)_ skirt and a blue shirt tied up just above her stomach. She is a vision, as always but just not the vision he got used to over the years. Red lipstick, high heels but the same blonde, perfect ponytail. Jughead wonders why she keeps it of all things. Doesn’t matter though, she is here and tonight, Jughead wants nothing more. _Well, not entirely but still._

 

She spots him, as if she wasn’t looking for him. A part of Jughead begs her to notice him, want him back and kiss him but the other part of him is well aware of his lost chances so he just waits. Betty comes closer with each step, puts her elbows on the bar and orders a tequila shot without looking at Jughead. When her order arrives, she holds it with two fingers and leans on the bar like Jughead does.

“Hello there,” she says finally, her eyes scanning the crowd before them. “It’s been a while.”

“And whose fault is that, Betts?” Jug asks playfully. He can’t let the anger take over his voice. Not now.

“Debatable.” is her only answer. The deep silence between the duo grows by second and finally Jughead shrugs off his leather jacket, places it on the stool next to him.

“So I heard some stuff.” he begins. “Other than the frequent change in style, I heard you had a quite nice time during your absence.”

“Is this your way of asking me why I was gone, Juggie?” she plays along with a smile on her lips not reaching her bright green eyes.

“No.” Jughead puts it simple. “It’s my way of asking if the rumors are true.”

“You have to be more specific.”

“Betty.” he says and turns his face to hers. Something in his tone makes her look at him. _Good._ “I heard you and Archie are an -uh, what did Cheryl call that?- oh, yes, an _item_. One can’t help but wonder why.”

Betty tilts her head to left and looks Jughead’s cloudy blue eyes directly.

“I can give you his number if you lost it, Juggie. It’s been some time since the last time you two had a little chat.”

“Yeah and that one last time he was trying to get my girlfriend, so, I wouldn’t keep my hopes up about some nostalgic catching up, if I were you.”

Betty’s smile slightly fades and before she drinks her shot, she licks the salt around it so slowly. _Way too much slowly._ And Jughead watches every second of it. Of course he does.

“No one likes nostalgia as much as you do, Jughead.” she whispers. “But me and Archie? Don’t you have a bunch of bikers to keep in line? Isn’t this, and I quote, _high school drama_ too much for you?”

Jughead chuckles joylessly and puts a hand on Betty’s right thigh.

“You see, Betty,” he leans in and whispers in her ear. “I know how much you like when things get _dark_ . Can Andrews keep up with _that_?”

Betty tilts her head a little bit more as if she intends to give him a better access to her neck but pulls back in a second. That playful smile Jughead have been adoring for so long creeps on her lips.

“Oh, Juggie,” she pats his shoulder. “What Archie can or cannot keep up with isn’t _your_ concern anymore.”

Jughead is taken aback by her words but aware of the implies, licks his dry lips as the adrenalin starts to feel like burning his veins.

“Oh, Betts, but it is.” he leans in once again but this time, to her lips. Their lips brush against each other as if dearing one another to do the first move.

“Prove it.” she purrs.

 

He forgets the crowd around them, forgets the possible glares darting him by Cheryl and Veronica and forgets the gang looking at him. He grabs her hand, leads her to the staircase right next to the bar and lets her in. It’s not the first time they are here they both know how to dance around one another. He locks the door as she leans her back on it and Jughead lifts her as she hooks her left leg around his waist. They kiss with hunger and desperate and anger, Jughead gathers. Their lips crush each other, Jughead bites her bottom lip and she slightly moans. He wants more, though. Whatever she did with Archie, he bets she never screamed the ginger’s name like she had screamed Jughead’s before so yes, he wants more. He wants her to know that they are the only match for each other and only he can make her feel this good. He kisses his way to her breasts and grunts when he realizes she’s not wearing a bra.

“You will be the very death of me, Betty Cooper.” he murmurs.”

“Then enjoy it while it lasts.” she whispers and a small moan escapes from her lips.

He goes back to kiss her on the mouth but she takes the lead this time.

She lets her tongue slip into his mouth and now it’s his turn to moan. She just loves the sounds he makes during the sex, that’s one of the many reasons she’s here again, with him. She pushes herself on him and the friction burns both of them. He pushes her back and she is just glad that they are in a bar. Neighbors would’ve called the cops to silence them. He cups her face and pulls back, takes a good look at her. Jughead heavily swallows to the vision before him. Betty, all swollen lips and slightly bruised neck, ponytail now a mess and the lipstick stands still. He sees the need in her eyes because she is reflecting him just the same so he kisses her and deepens the kiss in a second. She unhooks her leg and finds his belt to unbuckle it. Jughead smiles into her mouth and when she feels his arousal, he can’t help but bite her neck to hush a moan. She neither hesitates nor plays and let his jeans fall down. He gets the grip, push her leather skirt up and takes her already soaked panties down. Betty throws them aside as he kneels before her. She knows what his next move is, digs her fingers into his shoulders and one hand pulls his raven hair not-so-gently. He puts his hands on her hips, knowing he’s leaving marks and a part of him actually is lost in the idea. He doesn’t waste time and delves his tongue in her.

“Juggie!” she cries out, he couldn’t be more pleased. He kisses her down there, plays with her clitoris and when she feels she’s about to become undone, she pulls his hair stronger and makes him look at her. That devilish grin plays on his lips and he gets back up. They kiss with rush again and she hooks both of her legs around him as he holds her hips with one hand. He rushes to throw his boxer aside and swears while trying to make a balance. A giggle leaves Betty’s lips because his obvious eagerness but Jughead knows her better, sets himself between her legs and this time holds her with both of his hands. She moves her hips towards his and he sinks into her as a deep moan leaves his throat. There’s not enough word or action for him to explain how much he missed her, being inside of her.

Neither of them can talk nor say a single word. In the dusty staircase, they listen their heavy breaths and the sound of the pace they set. She holds onto him as the longed shockwave takes over her body and she screams his name _-really loud_ , Jughead notices. His orgasm follows hers, his face is buried in her neck and repeats her name like a mantra. He feels her pulse with every inch of his body and leaves softer kisses on her neck than before.

He pulls back slowly and dresses up. He watches her doing the same and before she can reach for the doorknob, he catches her by her wrist.

“Betts.” he whispers. Their faces are inches away again and he feels the rush in his blood as if they weren’t much more closer than this minutes ago. “Betty.”

Her hair is free of the ponytail now, golden locks circles her face like a halo.

“Juggie.” a resentment in her voice. _What? Does she regret… everything?_ “You left me, Jughead and I… I played along but this can’t keep happening.”

“Then don’t go.” the words spill out so easily. “Don’t go back to Archie, don’t. Just… Stay.”

“You were pretty sure of leaving me and then keep haunting me like a ghost, Jughead. You can’t have me like this. I’m not… I can’t…” she trails off.

And that’s when it hits him, how much damage he must have caused on her. He basically pushed her away and wanted her in an arm’s reach. He should’ve known better.

“It took me a month of your absence and a few rumors to realize how fucking much I miss you.” he admits in a lowered voice. “Betty, please.”

She takes a deep breath and puts her hand on his cheek.

“Oh, Juggie.” she murmurs. “Archie wasn’t even a part of this since the beginning.”

She turns her back and unlocks the door, lets herself out and Jughead follows. They get out of the bar in need of fresh air. The cold weather of December hits them nicely as they stand side by side.

“What did you mean back there?” he can’t help himself. “About Archie?”

Betty adjusts her skirt and looks down.

“What a mess.” she says and nods before she looks him in the eye. “There was no Archie, Jughead.” she admits. “I haven’t seen him for weeks now and he’s been nothing but a good friend to me.”

A wave of relief washes Jughead over and he can’t hide the smile growing on his lips.

“You made Veronica spread those rumors.”

“It was her idea, actually. I thought it was useless and staying away was a better idea.”

He exhales as he wraps an arm around her waist. She doesn’t pull back so he takes that as a good sign.

“Both of them worked, to be honest.” he whispers into her hair. “I was just so stupid that you had to give me a wake up call.”

“At least you can recognize when you get one.” she teases and hugs him, burying her face in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... PLEASE let me know what you think. I'm a sucker for comments and kudos and my inbox (newurleans.tumblr.com) is always open for prompts.  
> See you!


End file.
